pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:PokeMister/Opowiadanie/Pokemon Red
[[Plik:019.png]]Rozdział I - VS. Rattata[[Plik:019.png]] ''Pallet Town to małe miasteczko w regionie Kanto, w świecie pokemon. W owym miasteczku mieszka Red, ze swoją mamą. Pewnego dnia w życiu Reda nastąpił przełom.'' '''Red:''' Mamo! Widziałaś może mój plecak? ''Red przygotowywał się do wyruszenia w podróż po regionie Kanto.'' '''Mama Red'a:''' Jest w kuchni synku. '''Red:''' Dzięki. '''Mama Red'a:''' Co ty bezemnie zrobisz? '''Red:''' Jak to co? Zostanę mistrzem pokemon! ''Red pobiegł do kuchni i wziął plecak.'' '''Red:''' No to pa mamo! '''Mama Red'a:''' Uważaj na siebie. ''Red wyszedł z domu. Ku jego zdziwieniu nie zobaczył siedzącej przed domem jego przyjaciółki Blue. Dziewczyna miała czekać na niego czekać, by razem z nim rozpocząć podróż. Blue miała już swojego startera - Squirtle'a, z którym Red lubił się bawić.'' '''Red:''' Hmmm... Dlaczego nie ma tutaj Blue? Mieliśmy się spotkać. Może pójdę do niej do domu... ''Red ruszył w stronę domu Blue. Drzwi otworzyła jej mama.'' '''Mama Blue:''' O. To ty Red. '''Red:''' Jest może Blue? '''Mama Blue:''' Nie ma jej. Poszła coś załatwić w Viridian City. '''Red:''' Aha. Dziękuję i dowidzenia! '''Mama Blue:''' Do widzenia Red! ''Drzwi się zamknęły, a Red usiadł pod drzewem.'' '''Red:''' Po co ona poszła do Viridian City? Zapomniała, że dzisiaj zaczynamy podróż? ''Red wstał.'' '''Red:''' Pójdę tam. Ale najpierw pójdę po tego startera do tego starego profesorka. ''Red poszedł do laboratorium, które było niedaleko. Drzwi były niestety zamknięte, a na nich wisiała kartka z napisem:'' ''Chwilowo mnie nie ma! Musiałem coś załatwić w Viridian City. Nie wiem kiedy wrócę... Profesor Oak'' '''Red:''' Czemu dzisiaj wszyscy muszą coś robić w Viridian City? Pójdę tam! Nic mi się nie może przecież stać! ''Red bez wahania ruszył w kierunku Viridian City. Stanął już na granicy Route 1 i Pallet Town.'' '''Red:''' Nic mi się nie stanie. Tu żyją tylko same słabe pokemony... ''Red śmiało wszedł w wysoką trawę. Widział kilka Spearowów, które siedziały na drzewie i dziwnie się mu przypatrywały.'' '''Red:''' Na co się gapicie? ''Stado Spearowów odleciało. Pod nogami chłopca przebiegło kilka Rattat.'' '''Red:''' Tu nie ma nic strasznego! ''Red szedł dalej mijając Pidgeye chodzące po ziemi, Butterfree latające nad głowami, Metapody siedzące na drzewach. Chłopak doszedł już do końca Route 1.'' '''Red:''' Już prawie Viridian. Jestem najlepszy! ''Nagle Reda zaatakowała Rattata.'' '''Rattata:''' Ratata! '''Red:''' Ale z ciebie słodziak. ''Red chciał pogłaskać Rattatę lecz ta ugryzła go w palec.'' '''Red:''' Ał! Nie jesteś za miła! ''Rattata zaatakowała Reda Akcją.'' '''Red:''' Co ja ci zrobiłem? '''Rattata:''' Ra-ratata! '''Red:''' Nie rozumię cię. ''Rattata zaatakowała Reda Akcją jeszcze raz.'' '''Red:''' Pomocy! Rattata oszalała! ''Rattata uderzyła w Reda Szybkim Atakiem.'' '''Red:''' Ratunku! ''Na szczęście Reda, Blue i Profesor Oak właśnie wracali z powrotem do Pallet Town.'' '''Blue:''' O nie! Red! Leć Squirtle! '''Prof. Oak:''' Dalej Spearow! ''Squirtle i Spearow stanęli obok Rattaty.'' '''Prof. Oak:''' Ataki Furii Spearow! '''Blue:''' Szybki Skręt Squirtle! ''Pokemony posłusznie wykonały ataki i przepędziły Rattatę.'' '''Red:''' Dzięki Blue! Dzięki profesorze! '''Prof. Oak:''' Czemu wszedłeś w wysoką trawę? Mogło ci się coś stać. '''Red:''' Ja... No bo... Chciałem was znaleźć. Zapomniałaś o tym, że dziś zaczynamy naszą podróż Blue. '''Blue:''' Ale to jest dopiero jutro! '''Red:''' Ale ze mnie gapa. '''Blie:''' Tak. Jak najbardziej. ''Cała trójka ruszyły w kierunku Pallet Town...'' '''Koniec Rozdziału I!''' Rozdział II - VS. Bulbasaur Rozdział III - VS. Pidgey Rozdział IV - VS. Rhydon Rozdział V - VS. Pikachu Rozdział VI - VS. Caterpie